You Forgot It Was Valentines Day
by ItalianCrybaby
Summary: "It's February the day's 14th, but by the look on your face you dont know what that means..." Based on the song "You Forgot it was Valentines Day" by Zooey Daschanel. AU USxUK Fanfiction.


Hello there everyone! Happy Valentines Day!

This story is based off a song by Zooey Daschanel called "You Forgot it was Valentines Day". I thought the song was very USUK and I tried to write this fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own Hetalia and if I did then USUK would already be cannon.

Arthur glanced at the clock in the kitchen for what seemed to be the billionth time that night. Alfred should have been home from work by now. As a matter of fact, Alfred shouldn't have gone into work at all today.

Today was supposed to be their 'special' day. It was a day that they would put all other things aside to focus their attention on each other. This was supposed to be a day of reminiscing about old memories of them together and making new ones. It was the day they first met when they where young, it was the day Alfred asked Arthur out on their first date, it was the day Alfred proposed, and (as cliche as it may sound for these milestones in their relationship to fall on this day) it was Valentines Day.

So naturally, Arthur felt upset that nearly the whole day had passed with out a single word of acknowledgement from his significant other. Arthur thought that perhaps Alfred was just planning a surprise. After all, it was ridiculous to think that the young American _forgot_ about their special day… right?

Then again… ever since Alfred had gotten that new job at the Environmental Agency, Arthur had felt like he was being neglected. He was proud of Alfred for getting his dream job to help 'save the world' but this new job often had him working long hours into the night.

It was around 5 o'clock when Arthur decided to call Alfred to make sure that his love was not working late on Valentines Day.

"Hello?" Alfred's tired voice answered on the other line. Arthur felt a pang of pity for his hardworking American.

"Hello, love. Are you having a busy day at the office?" Arthur asked slightly worried.

"Oh hey Artie!" Alfred perked up immediately upon hearing Arthur's voice. "Today was a little hectic, but nothing a hero like me can't handle. Global warming won't stand a change against us once we fix this environment."

Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. "That's good to know. Well, really I just wanted to call to say Happy Valentines Day."

"W-what?!" Alfred squeaked. Arthur heard paper shuffling and a loud thud of an object falling on the other line.

"Happy Valentines Day… you did remember didn't you." Arthur felt hurt at the thought of Alfred forgetting their special day.

"What?! Of course I didn't forget!" Alfred laughed nervously. Arthur heard more papers shuffling and the click of a briefcase. It sounded like Alfred was hurriedly trying to pack his things. "How could I possibly forget the one day every man should remember?"

"Alright." Arthur answered hesitantly. He still suspected that Alfred had forgotten, but instead of commenting on it he changed the subject. "Anyways, I was wondering what we should do for dinner. I could cook if you'd like?"

"No don't do that!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, making Arthur jump. He was about to scold the American, but was prevented from doing so when Alfred spoke again (in a much more relaxed tone), "Uh don't do that because… I already booked us a dinner reservation."

Arthur smiled. So Alfred _did_ remember. "A dinner reservation? where at?"

"Oh. Uh, I can't tell you 'cuase its a surprise!" Alfred let out a forced chuckle.

"Well, that sounds lovely. I can't wait." Arthur replied, suspecting nothing.

"Yeah. So I'll call you when I leave the office... I mean, I already left! I'm in the car now. See you soon!"

Arthur felt elated that he was finally going to be spending time with Alfred. It felt like it had been ages since they had spent quality time with one another. But that elation soon turned into disappointment.

That phone call had occurred over an hour ago. So where was Alfred? Arthur's annoyance was starting to turn into concern and he was about to call the American when he heard the front door open.

Arthur bolted to the front room to find a bashful looking Alfred holding balloons and a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a card and his briefcase in his other. "Happy Valentines Day Artie."

Arthur wanted to get angry and scold the American for his lateness, but seeing Alfred stand there with a guilty look in his eyes whilst holding out a peace offering, Arthur couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips and replied, "Happy Valentines Day, love."

Alfred, who now looked relived that Arthur wasn't reprimanding him, strode across the room to wrap his arms around the smaller man. "Sorry I'm late. I had a couple of stops to make and traffic was hell!"

"I understand, but you oughtn't tell people you'll be home shortly then appear an hour and a half later." Arthur remarked pulling back from the hug to give Alfred a stern look, although it was done halfheartedly.

"I said I'd be home _soon_!" Alfred stated. Arthur refrained from telling him that arriving an hour and a half later was not considered 'soon'. Alfred placed his briefcase on the floor before offering the items he was holding to Arthur. "Plus I got these for you. I hope you like them."

Arthur took the flowers from Alfred first. They were red roses, Arthur's favorite flower. "These look lovely." He Why don't we go into the kitchen so I can find a vase for these? Then I can give you your Valentines gifts too."

"Presents for me?!" Alfred feigned surprise. "Awww you shouldn't have!" Alfred eagerly followed Arthur into the kitchen. Arthur grabbed an empty vase on top of the fridge and began filling it with water while Alfred leaned on the counter. He looked at Arthur with a childish grin on his face. "So what did you get me?"

"Just be patient and let me finish this. Honestly Alfred, you act like such a child." Arthur laughed lightly. "But if you're that eager then you can get started on your first present. I baked you some cupcakes. They're on the counter next to the stove."

Arthur pointed over his shoulder at a batch of slightly burned cupcakes. The icing was runny and dripping down the sides in an unappetizing way, most likely because it was put on while the cupcakes were still hot, and they were topped with sparkly heart shaped sprinkles.

"They look so delicious." Alfred said hesitantly. He poked one of the baked goods and felt concerned when he found that it was a bit stiff for a cupcake. "I'll be sure to eat one after dinner do I don't get sic… uh, I mean, so I don't spoil my appetite."

Normally Arthur would get upset and accuse Alfred of turning his nose up at his 'perfectly good' baked goods, but he was much too busy admiring the flowers he had received.

Arthur was soon broken out of his daze when Alfred pulled him into the living room and exclaimed, "Alright, the flowers look nice and settled in their vase so lets exchange gifts!"

Arthur allowed himself to be led to the couch by his overenthusiastic lover. "Are you sure we have enough time? It's almost 7:30. What time are our dinner reservations?"

"Oh right." Alfred said nervously. "Uh the restaurant had a lot of bookings today so the reservations are for a little later."

"How much later?" Arthur inquired suspiciously after noticing Alfred's odd behavior.

"Don't worry about. Let's just say we have more than enough time to make it to the restaurant." Alfred pulled a poorly wrapped package out of his pocket and gave it to Arthur along with a card he had been holding.

Arthur chose not to question Alfred any further about their dinner reservations and pulled out a rectangular box with a bow on top out from under the couch and have it to Alfred. Arthur let Alfred open his gift first and was pleased by the Americans reaction to his gift.

"Oh my god! Arthur this is soo cool! I've never seen this before. Where did you get it?!" The American exclaimed ecstatically. He held up a sweater that looked exactly like the top half of Captain America's outfit.

"I made it myself." Arthur answered shyly. "I know how overly fond you are of that Captain America bloke so I thought you might like it."

"Seriously?! Thanks Arthur, you're the best!" Alfred exclaimed. He quickly put it on over his nice buttoned downed shirt he wore to work and stood up to model it for Arthur. "How do I look? Do I look just as awesome and heroic as the Cap?!" Alfred asked while turning around so he could be viewed from all angles.

Of course Arthur thought everything the American wore made him look dashing, but seeing Alfred with the sweater on made him look a bit like that Chris Evans fellow. They had the same blue eyes, the same muscled body, the same firm rear…

"You look bloody marvelous now stop showing off and sit down already." Arthur demanded. He averted his eyes and hoped Alfred wouldn't notice his blush.

Alfred laughed and sat down waiting for Arthur to open his gift. Arthur, still refusing to look at Alfred, had his eyes fixed on the balloons when he noticed something.

"Alfred… why do the balloons say Happy Birthday?" Arthur inquired.

Alfred immediately stopped laughing and started looking nervous again. "Oh well, I got them because of the unicorns. I know how much you love unicorns so I thought you'd like those balloons best. I didn't get them because they were all out of Valentines Day balloons if that's what you're thinking! Heh heh. Don't be silly Artie!" Alfred rambled.

Oh bloody hell, Alfred _did_ forget what today was. Well that explained their dinner reservations. The fool probably called in at the last minute and booked a ridiculously late time.

Arthur sighed and looked at the items in his lap. He was worried and curious to see what Alfred had scrambled around to whip up. Arthur slowly opened the card an stared at it.

"Alfred… this card says Mazel Tov." Arthur said blandly.

"Yeah. I think it means Happy Valentines Day in some foreign language." Alfred replied.

"It _means_ 'congratulations' in Hebrew." Arthur said irritably.

"Oh, but they have all those pretty stars on the card. It looks like a pretty starry night. Like the one we saw on that camping trip together."

"Those 'stars' are the Star of David." The longer Arthur looked at the card, the more disappointment he felt. He put the card to the side and looked at the package Alfred handed him. He unwrapped it to find a USA today magazine wrapped around an iPod.

"Isn't this your old iPod? And what's with the magazine." As Arthur's annoyance grew so did his voice. He knew that his anger would be obvious to Alfred by now.

The American cringed and didn't make eye contact. He scratched the back of his head looking guilty.

"Well I know that you would have difficulty with a newer generation iPod so I thought maybe you could get used to using this one then, if you'd like, I could buy you a brand new one."

Arthur knew that it was supposed to be 'the thought that counts' when it comes to receiving gifts, but these gifts were so random thrown together that they made Arthur feel like he was just an afterthought to Alfred.

It was frustrating that he barely got to see Alfred these last few weeks. Throughout their whole relationship, Arthur had been supportive of Alfred and his work and this was all he received in return?

Arthur was about to get up to storm out of the room, but was stopped when Alfred quietly said, "I'm so sorry Arthur."

Arthur paused at the sudden apology. "What?" He asked slightly taken aback.

Alfred finally turned his face to look at Arthur. He didn't notice how exhausted the American looked until then. It was now obvious that the long hours at work were really wearing on the young man. His usually bright and happy face now looked tired and worn out from lack of sleep.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shuddering sigh.

"Look Arthur I know you're really mad at me right now and I don't blame you. The truth is… I forgot it was Valentines Day. But I didn't mean to forget!" Alfred gave Arthur a pleading look trying to get the Brit to understand. "I know the stuff I got you is all really crappy and you deserve so much more than this. You've been so supportive and put up with a lot for me. Although the work has gotten really hard, I have been proud of the good I've been doing for the earth. But… I feel terrible that I haven't been around lately. I feel like I'm just putting a lot of burden on you by expecting you to put up with it all. You deserve better than a moron like me."

Arthur stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. He let Alfred's words sink in for moment and tried to gather his thoughts together. Alfred looked very vulnerable and Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was still upset, but his love for this foolish American overshadowed his anger.

"Well you're right about me being angry with you." Arthur started. Alfred seemed to shrink a bit at Arthur's words. So Arthur wrapped his hands comfortingly around Alfred's to let him know everything was alright. "And while you may very well be a moron… at least you're mine."

Relief broke across Alfred's face. He couldn't help but pull the Brit into a sweet loving kiss.

Arthur welcomed the kiss warmly. It chased away Arthur's feelings of neglect and loneliness that had built up over the last few weeks and replaced them with longing and desire for this kind hearted man.

Alfred pulled back to give Arthur a love filled look. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too." Arthur replied happily. Alfred smiled fondly at Arthur then his eyes brightened when he remembered something.

"Oh I forgot to tell you why I came back so late tonight!" Alfred said excitedly.

"Wasn't it to get the terrible gifts and to make dinner reservations?" Arthur asked without venom.

"Well that was partly the reason." Alfred said bashfully. "But after I realized that I completely forgot about today, I decided to have a talk with my boss." Alfred stated cheerfully. "I told him that the hours he has me working were causing too many problems with my social life and I asked if I could get better hours. He said it wouldn't be possible with the position I'm in with the Agency. So I asked for a lower position. And he gave me the job! It pays less but the hours are flexible and I can spend more time with you."

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "Alfred you didn't! You worked so hard to get to where you are right now. You can't possibly just throw all that hard work away."

"I'm not throwing anything away. I'll still be helping the environment and now I have more free time to be with you." Alfred beamed. "And you are much more important to me than my work is."

Arthur felt so overwhelmed with joy that Alfred was doing this for him that he couldn't help but grasp Alfred's collar and pull him down into a more passionate kiss. Alfred reacted strongly and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist pulling him in until their was no space between them. Arthur felt a strong jolt of desire and tangled his hands in Alfred's hair, happily exploring his lovers mouth. When they finally broke apart for air, Alfred was flushed and breathing heavily.

"I would ask if you I we should move this upstairs, but I still don't know when and where those dinner reservations are." Arthur spoke breathily.

"Actually… it's for 11:15 at the Olive Garden." Alfred said uncomfortably.

Arthur rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well since we have about three hours to kill, why don't I take you to the bedroom so you can unwrap your last present?" Arthur smiled suggestively.

Alfred took Arthur's hand in his and hurriedly led him upstairs to continue their celebration.

Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. Oh and I have a Tumblr if any of you would like to follow. italiancrybaby .tumblr .com

Please review and let me know what you think~! n_n


End file.
